


Not My Problem

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Just some cuddly Billy wearing Steve’s clothes.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Not My Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).



Steve stood in the doorway, looking into his darkened room and smiling softly. “I’m going to need my sweater back for school tomorrow. Don’t make it smell.”

Billy stretched out further on Steve’s bed, taking a long drag of his cigarette and scratched his now visible stomach. “Fuck off princess, I’m enjoying myself.”

Steve huffed a laugh and pushed himself farther into the room, switching on the light and going towards his bed. “It’s only 6 and you’re already acting like a fucking asshole. Not get enough sleep old man?” 

Billy ashed his cigarette onto the floor, smirking at Steve’s glare. “No thanks to you baby. You took so long doing your homework you had all fucking break to do.” 

Steve blushed slightly and kicked an empty ashtray closer to the bed. “Whatever, just finish smoking so we can get to bed. And take off my clothes, they were set out for tomorrow. Not for you to wear no matter how good you look in them.” 

Billy dropped his still lit cigarette into the ashtray and licked his lips. “I look good? What kind of good? I look fuckable?”

Steve groaned and pulled off his jeans, dressing in flannel pants for bed. “You know you do Billy. You also know I don’t do shit like that.”

Billy shucked off his pants and tossed them towards the light switch in an attempt to turn off the light without getting up. “I know baby. Can you turn off the light so I can sleep?” 

Steve walked back and turned off the light, going to sit by Billy’s head so he could play with his hair. “It’s 6. You know I can’t fall asleep yet.”

Billy rolled, curling into the blanket and setting his head on Steve’s lap. “I know, I’m still going to sleep now. You never sleep.”

Steve grunted as he was pushed slightly back by Billy pushing his face into his stomach. “Fuck you. It’s going to be so boring.”

Billy looked up at Steve, allowing his smile to soften to something almost playful. “Not my problem pretty boy.”


End file.
